The present invention relates generally to improvements in loudspeaker assemblies, and specifically to the provision of an assembly including a loudspeaker enclosure having at least two layers of corrugated material in each wall. Specifically, this invention relates to improvements in loudspeaker assemblies adapted to be fixedly mounted on a support surface, such as the rear package shelf of an automobile, a support wall or the like.
Prior loudspeaker assemblies having multi-layered walls of corrugated material are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,953 granted Feb. 5, 1974 to Scott F. Everitt and in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 500,597, filed Aug. 26, 1974, entitled "LOUDSPEAKER ASSEMBLY", now U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,207, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While such loudspeaker assemblies have been highly effective in terms of providing good acoustical properties, and while the loudspeaker assembly of the aforementioned application has provided for a more convenient manufacture, neither has been readily susceptible to mass production methods of providing the cuts or perforations between the several panels of each corrugated member.
Furthermore, such prior loudspeaker assemblies have not been suitable for mounting in a moving vehicle such as an automobile which undergoes a considerable amount of vibration, bouncing, acceleration and deceleration, since the loudspeakers have been supported in the enclosures solely at the mounting flange, which arrangement provides undue stress on the mounting flange and on the corrugated fiberboard wall to which the flange is attached in an environment such as a moving vehicle. Furthermore, such prior art loudspeaker assemblies have not provided for ready mounting to a support surface.